1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to flash storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of erasing or purging data in a flash storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flash storage devices have become the preferred technology for many applications in recent years. The ability to store large amounts of data and to withstand harsh operating environments, together with the non-volatile nature of the storage, makes these flash storage devices appealing for many applications. In some applications, flash storage devices are used to store highly sensitive data, which may need to be protected from unauthorized access at any time.
In many applications, it would be beneficial for the data in the flash storage device to be erased or purged effectively and quickly thus forbidding unauthorized subsequent access to the device. Depending on the application, the flash storage device, and the type of security risk or condition, a different type of purge may be required. In some applications, it would be advantageous to verify the purge of the flash storage device. In light of the above, a need exists for a system and method of purging data from a flash storage device.